tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiliam School
William School is a 22-year-old elite member of the Blue Sky Organization and former member of the 3WA (World Wide Wing Association), a loser at that time who left the organization due to his animosity towards it's top agent Michael Frost who never respected him. He is the current user of the Cross System, working as a bounty hunter by capturing criminals & taking a button from them as a memento. He originally had an intense hatred towards Vampire King due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until he learns of Vampire King's true identity & sees him as an ally to mankind. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right. He has a prejudice for certain people like Scott, as he believes they are everything his ideology of "humanity's full potential" is against. Because of this ideology, he has a distaste for music, as he feels it is a waste of that potential. It was due to his intolerance for sinners that William played a part in the suicide of his father years ago, exposing him to the media for taking a bribe. However, though he has a sense of righteousness, William's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil, refusing to accept the world in grey & going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed. When William transforms to Cross, he first says, "Fangire… The life you took, return it or else!". Fictional character biography William encounters Scott when he is after a German fugitive, gaining the young man's praise for his confident exterior. When he learns Vampire King has returned & that Boyd had known all along, he demands permission to take Vampire King out with the Cross System. However, Boyd assigns him the task of keeping Mercy safe, deciding to use that to have Vampire King come to him & kill him. However, when Mercy threatens to file a restraining order, William uses Scott to do the job for him instead. When he finally faces Vampire King, William is about to become Cross without permission until the Sheep Fangire kidnaps Mercy in the confusion. He is currently unaware that the person he is mentoring, Scott, is the individual he is trying to kill. When encountering Vampire King, Scott manages to evade him, not engaging in any form of combat against the person he looks up to. However, when he was ultimately left with no choice, Scott reluctantly transforms into Vampire King & soundly defeats Cross. Since then, William becomes mentally unstable to the point of attacking criminals without mercy while proclaiming that the Cross System lost, not himself. Attempting to snap William back to his usual self, Boyd presents him the Powerd Crosser, which is completed by the time the Rook fully reawakens. Unfortunately, William's encounter with the Seastar Fangire only drove William even more insane as he became obsessed with obtaining one of the Fangire's buttons as a memento of defeating him. William eventually got the button & added it to his collection, seemingly snapping back to reality. After unsuccessfully trying to find out who Vampire King really is by way of a fortune teller Val Buan knew, William scolds Val for calling him an 'old man' repeatedly (even though there is only a year's difference between them in age) & fights with Mercy against the Ladybug Fangire, with him & Val being kidnapped in the process before he shatters the Ladybug Fangire, forced to work with Vampire King to destroy the Sabbat born from the remains. Since the Ladybug Fangire incident, William gains the admiration of Val who desires to be his apprentice to perfect his musical skills. While eavesdropping on a conversation between Mercy & Boyd regarding his erratic behaviour, William finds out that a new upgrade being developed for the Cross System, & is even more pleased that he will retain the Cross System even after losing it briefly to Derek Lister, the Spider Fangire. Though he came close to being removed as Cross's user, William succeeds in fooling Boyd to let him stay as the user by pretending to admit he was flawed, becoming the first to use the upgraded Cross System & its stronger form, Rising Cross. However, a man named Shelton uses his connections with the police to arrest all Wonderful Blue Sky organization members for the previous Cross disregarding him in a Fangire attack & put him in the hospital, leaving him in a coma & unable to finish a painting of Mina he was working on. With William forced to run on the lamb, he encounters Wolfgang who him shows to Castle Doran's Time Door to give him the means to travel back in time. In 1893, he encounters Jonathan & Lillian, learning that Jonathan is the previous user of the Cross System & tries to get the Cross Knuckle from him. William then encounters Mina & quickly falls in love with her, though denies it, though he failed to her question about human love & gives her his good luck charm, his very first button as a bounty hunter, with a diamond-encrusted crown on one side. After learning that she was actually a Fangire, William manages to steal the Cross Knuckle from Jonathan & alter time by allowing Shelton to get away from the Cicada Fangire without injury. Once back in his time, after aiding Vampire King in his fight against the Crab & Cicaida Fangires, William learns that the button he handed to Mina in the past now belongs to Scott, who informs him that his mother gave it to him as a child. The revelation ultimately led William to learn that Scott & Vampire King are one and the same, seeing Vampire King is not as much of a threat as he was told & deciding to take Scott as an apprentice to ensure that while not caring about Val's feelings. Since then, William has been making regular visits to Scott's house & joining him in his swimming pool to advise the "right course" to take. However, William soon sees the consequences of his past actions when Val returns, trained by Boyd to be a more suited user of the Cross System when William gets injured in his fight against the Horsefly Fangire. Since losing the Cross System, William made various attempts to either spite Val for taking over as Cross or to help him, with Val thwarting each attempt at every turn. William helps Scott formally reveal his identity as Vampire King to the rest of the organization, but also informs them that he is not a threat. However, he becomes stunned when Scott reveals that he is half-Fangire. When Boyd orders the members to eliminate Vampire King, William pretends to follow orders & shoots near Val's (as Cross) feet instead to delay his battle with Vampire King. However, the battle becomes more intense when Miles has Bishop awaken Scott's Fangire nature until William calms him down. Although he was attacked by Vampire King, he still trusts him, especially when he defends Vampire King in front of Boyd. After hearing that Scott has become a recluse again, William desperately tries to get Scott out, from coaxing him at the gate to even breaking into his house. However, when he calls Scott to help Val, who is fighting the Seamoon Fangire & losing when Bishop arrives, Scott informs him that this is his last battle. Realizing that Scott is serious, William takes the Cross Knuckle to decides to fight the Seamoon Fangire in Wataru's place until he is simultaneously attacked by both the Swallowtail Fangire & Viper. After being saved by Val, William manages to defeat the Swallowtail Fangire before Scott returned as Vampire King. After Boyd's death, William attempts to succeed his leader as the president of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, wishing to become stronger as a manifestation of Boyd's will. He manages to defeat the Swallowtail Fangire again as a display of his newfound strength. However, while trying to protect Mercy from the revived Fangire, Bishop manages to seriously injure him. The blow was severe enough to cause William to gradually lose his eyesight. Due to this handicap, William considered quitting the Blue Sky Organization if not for Mercy intervening & encouraging him to continue as Cross. He realizes his true feelings for Mercy as he finally defeats the Swallowtail Fangire for good & regains his eyesight. Days after the final battle, William marries Mercy prior to joining Scott in a battle against a mysterious evil from the future. All Riders vs. Great Valkyrie Empire Cross participated in the Rider Battle tournament, where he fought against Masked Rider Amazon. However, he did not appear alongside Vampire King when all the Riders came to help DCD & Diend defeat the Great Valkyrie Empire. Video Game appearances Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, William never befriends Scott, who ends up as the novel's final villain. He seemingly dies after his Rider Kick collides with Scott's Fangire kick. Modes Cross does not have forms as the biologically/mystically powered Vampire King does, but instead has two Modes as he uses a Rider System. Cross's default mode is Save Mode & can transform into Burst Mode where the faceplate that covers Cross's eyes in Save Mode open up. Although the Cross System prototype was present in 1893, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Cross Belt, a bronze projection for the Cross System's transformation & the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Cross Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Wolfgang despite being a Wolfen, & it harmed Jonathan to the point of total memory loss. Cross has been continuously updated since 1893 & with the tenth model used until it is upgraded to the eleventh model with a new mode. Both Ver.X & Ver.XI have a golden projection of the Cross System instead of the original's bronze color. A total of six Fuestles are available to the user as well as a new weapon: the Cross Calibur. It does not exhaust the user's body like the prototype, though any other side effects are still unknown. Save *Rider height: 218 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 4.2t **Kicking power: 1.8t **Maximum jump height: 18m **Maximum running speed: 100m/9.6s Save Mode is the mode used by Cross mostly in the year 1893 in one of its early prototypes. Burst *Rider height: 220 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 7t **Kicking power: 3t **Maximum jump height: 30m **Maximum running speed: 100m/6s Burst Mode is the first of Cross's modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Cross Calibur to perform the Cross Judgement & the Cross Knuckle to perform the Broken Fang. When performing the Cross Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Cross. Rising *Rider height: 215 cm *Rider weight: 120 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 20t **Kicking power: 12t **Maximum jump height: 70m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3s Kamen Rider Rising Cross '''is the upgrade to the Cross System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Cross's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Crossriser & the Cross Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Cross's outer armor is ejected & the head crest changes once again. In this form, Cross can perform the '''Final Rising Blast. The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, & head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Cross System would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Cross from the initial transformation. Equipments Device *Cross Belt: Transformation belt *Cross Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Cross Calibur: Personal weapon *Crossriser: Rising Cross's primary weapon Vehicles *Powerd Crosser: Cross's mechanical dragon *Crosstalion: Cross's Rider Machine See Also *Keisuke Nago - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rivals Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Support Riders Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Riders